


Being By Your Side

by Steamy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anon (Male reader), Cream the Rabbit - Freeform, F/M, Lolicon, Smut, male reader - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: A researcher tasked with studying Chao happens to meet the Chao Garden's caretaker, Cream The Rabbit.  In addition to talking about these fine creatures, they open their hearts to each other. And soon enough, a day of learning and friendship leads into a night of something much more intense.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Being By Your Side

His hand pushed open the door of the cabin only to have the bright rays of sunlight smack his face. He closed his eyes, arm covering his shoulder before he took a look at the area in front of him. The lush grass, clear water, and the railroad that took him here being seen in the distance. He had arrived super late the night before, but everything seemed so nice. The sight was even better than what was advertised. For the time being, he was happy to call this field home. For as long as his research was taking place, he would be living in the fields of the Mystic Ruins. Taking a deep breath of the clean air, the male would walk out onto the grass, carrying his bag over his back as he strolled through the field. He looked back at the small cabin for a moment before moving forward. He walked under the suspended railway before passing what seemed to be a tall, tall hill that was once the workshop of a famous two-tailed sidekick that had saved a city not too far from the ruins. It didn't seem like it was in use anymore, so the man continued to walk past it and towards the entrance of a cave. He made a right to find a small railroad that would lead into the darker part of the cave. It was odd; there was supposed to be a tiny trolley, but it seemed to have been missing. With a simple shrug, he decided to move forward. He reached into his bag to take out a flashlight. He turned it on and proceeded to light the way down the dark, cold path he walked. Weirdly enough, though, he was beginning to see some light after just a few minutes of walking.

Once he stepped out of the cave, though, his draw had just dropped at the marvelous sight in front of him. Tiny, dumpling-headed creatures with circular bodies and round limbs flying through the sky, frolicking through the grass and swimming about in a lake. He had always heard stories, seen documentaries, and even held figurines of these creatures before. But never did he ever think he'd actually be in the presence of real, actual Chao. The cute, babyish noises they made as they played in the garden was somehow enchanting, and he suddenly found himself mindlessly walking, taking in the sights. Of all the things he wanted photo evidence of, this was definitely up on his list. He gripped onto his camera and began to take picture after picture of the Chao. Pictures of the cyan-colored Chao looking at the man confusingly. Pictures of the white-as-snow Angel Chao smiling down at him from above. And, of course, Pictures of the Dark Chao that gave the man a mean glare before one of them threw a coconut at max speed at his forehead. The island fruit was the last thing his eyes registered before a hard impact to his head made everything go black.

He had only spent a little bit of time facing pure blackness in his unconsciousness. His knocked out eyes began to slowly open again, the blurry sight of a Chao looking at him with a cute face being the first thing he saw. It was moving, yet at the same time it...wasn't? The foggy vision started to become clearer, and he realized that wasn't a chao he had been looking at. He was laying underneath what he would assume was a girl, judging from the fact that the first thing he saw was a pair of white panties with a Chao's face imprinted onto the back of them. His hearing, which had been an eerie ringing since he woke up, had started to slowly recover. His eyes, which seemed to run off the earlier high of seeing Chao for the first time, followed the way the panty-clad tush hopped up and down, a small bit of jiggle rippling from the buttocks. Finally, he started to hear the baby-like sounds of the Chao, in addition to a voice that slowly faded in. '...Not nice! ...is wrong...!' His hand slowly touched the bump on his head, and a loud groan would slip through his lips. "Hnng..."

The movement had stopped, and a gasp could barely be made out from the owner of the Chao-themed panties. Its owner looked down at him with a concerned expression. "...Hello...? Are you alright?" His eyes slowly blinked when he saw a peach-colored face look down at him. The one looking down at him was a cream anthropomorphic rabbit with brown pupils and a weird shade of orange around her eyes. Aside from the bottom of her ears, which matched the same color as the surrounding one around her eyes, her ears were just as peachy as the rest of her, and were also quite floppy. She donned an orange dress with a blue ribbon on top of it. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Oh, I should have been paying better attention..." Her eyes began to water, but, almost as if by instinct, his hand reached up to her eye to wipe away the tear. The two stared at each other for a moment, but the rabbit smiled happily before leaning up. "I...apologize for all of this. How do you feel? Do you need some ice?" Upon further examination, she was wearing white gloves and a pair of orange shoes with yellow tongues that covered what seemed to be white socks that went up to a pair of thin ankles that complimented her equally thin arms.

"I'm...fine," the man answered in a groan. "It's just a headache. I'll be fine." He looked over at the worried bunny, then gave out a small laugh. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Are you sure?" The rabbit would stare at the nodding man, who kept holding his head. "...W-Well, not to sound rude, but what are you doing here? I thought this place was kept secret."

The man tensed up a bit. "Actually...I'm here for research. I've always wanted to see a Chao up close, and I heard lots of rumors of them being here." He pointed to the cave that he had left. "I'm staying in the Mystic Ruins for the time being just so I can get here easily."

Her big, cute eyes seemed to be filled with questions, and she asked the most prominent one of all. "You're not here to hurt them?"

"Hurt them? No, definitely not! I just wanted to learn more about them is all."

The two were silent, and the sounds of the Chao playing in the grass was the only thing that could be heard. Finally, the girl had let out a warm smile of relief before holding her hands together. "Thank goodness! I-I'm sorry, the Chao here do tend to be weary of strangers, but you seem to be really nice!" Aggressive noises from above the two of them ensued, and the rabbit looked up to find one of the darker-colored Chao holding a wallet. "He's friendly, so please give it back to him!"

With a shaking hand, he pointed over to the wallet. "Hey, isn't that...?"

The rabbit turned his head back to the male before gasping. "I-I know what it looks like, but I promise the Chao are really friendly here! Some of them just...take jokes too far sometimes..." The Dark Chao snickered evily until he was tackled, being sent flying straight into the tree behind him with the wallet free from his greedy arms. A cyan Chao wearing a red bow tie caught the wallet. It was upside-down, though, and various things, including his money and an ID card, fell onto the soft grass. "Thanks, Cheese!" Cream smiled up at Cheese before softly pointing at the wallet. "But it looks it's upside down." She crouched down to help collect the fallen contents of the wallet. After picking up the bills and coins, she picked up an ID card that showed the man's face and his name. " 'Anon...' Oh! Is that your name?" She turned around to give the man his things before she gripped onto the edges of her dress. She knelt ever so slightly to give the man a curtsy. "My name is Cream the Rabbit. And this is my friend, Cheese."

The bowtie Chao waved. "Chao, Chao!"

Anon smiled softly. "It's nice to meet the both of you. I didn't think there would be anyone else here, actually. It's a bit of a surprise, but a good one."

As Cheese hovered over to Anon to return his wallet, Cream rocked back and forth on her heels. "Of course! We come here every single day to play with all the Chao here!" She spread her arms out while turning to the side to face the rest of the garden. "We play tag, and hide-and-seek, and a lot of other games with each other! We even watch TV together sometimes! Oh, and if they ever get hurt, I take care of them! Well, we all take care of each other..." She smiled softly. "I like coming here, especially since everyone else is too busy with their adventures to hang out with me anymore..." Her smile, which was once beaming with joy, seemed to be tainted with some kind of sadness. "...I'm always welcomed here, though!" She turned back to Anon, looking up at him. "And so is anyone that treat the Chao friendly. Someone...like you!"

Anon giggled a bit. "I see. Well, you don't mind if I stay a little while, do you? I kind of want to, just to document some things. And also to learn about them. Oh, and..."

Cream shook her head. "I don't mind at all! Please stay as long as you like!" Cheese hovered to Cream before tugging on her shoulder. He put a hand over his cheek as he whispered in one of Cream's floppy ears. "Oh! I'm sorry if this sounds mean, but there's just one condition we need you to follow!"

Anon blinked. "What is it?"

Cream and Cheese moved their hands to Anon's while they both grinned. "You have to play with us! Cheese says that it's not good to do boring things like study when you can be playing instead! But since you're a researcher, we can let you do both!" She looked over at Cheese. "Is that what you wanted me to say?" Cheese shouted the name of his species as he nodded his dumpling head. 

"You can understand them?" asked Anon, baffled.

Cream tilted her head. "Of course! When you've been around the Chao for as long as I have, it's easy to understand what they're saying!" She let go of Anon's hand, then put one of her gloved fingers onto her chin. "Oh, I know! Why don't we play a game that will help you learn what the Chao are saying? We'd be having fun, and it could count as part of your research, right? My mom used to always say that it's a good idea to carry two rocks with one bird!" Her eyes narrowed a bit. "...I think that's how the saying goes."

Anon thought about it for a little bit before nodding his head. "Sure, we can do that. But what would that have to do with me learning how to speak...Chao?"

Cream giggled. "You'll see! It's better if we just show you!" She looked up at Cheese, who nodded in understanding before hovering behind some trees. He flew back carrying what seemed to be a small treasure chest. "All of the toys we play with are in here!" Cream told Anon as Cheese sat it down on the grass. They opened it, exposing a multitude of toys and games, ranging from stuffed animals and board games, to action figures and jump rope. There was even a tiny video game console. Cheese took it out while Cream searched for the cards, turning it on---or at least attempting to. Meanwhile, Cream's eyes dilated before lifting the box of cards she sought out over her head victoriously. "Found them!"

Anon looked over at the cards. They didn't seem to be ordinary playing cards; these seemed specifically for matching games, at least judging from the contents of the box. "What's...this supposed to be?"

Cream opened the box of cards, letting the deck slide into her hands. "Matching cards! It needs more than three people to play! At least it usually does." Cream sat on her knees and began to place to lean over to place the cards face down onto the grass. "One person says the name of the cards we have to find, and then the other two need to find a pair of two of said card!"

Anon sat down on his knees behind the girl as she continued putting the cards onto the grass. "Oh, that sounds easy!" he noted as he watched Cream lean in further to sort out the rest of the cards. More so, however, his eyes glanced back at her dress, which was showing flashes of the girl's panty-covered butt. She was already on her hands and knees while set up the game, his eyes glancing at the Rabbit's butt, which flashed out at him rather brazenly. He didn't mean to tune her out, but his head leaned more to the side to stare at the girl's butt. He grabbed onto his camera and put it to his face, taking pictures of the girl's butt rather religiously in spurts. 

"...So if you need my help with anything, make sure to ask!" Cream looked back to Anon, who had his hands on his lap while he smiled at the girl, his eyes as innocent-looking as a saint's. "Okay? I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you!"

"Yeah, of course!" Anon responded rather quickly with a thumbs up. "I think I have a general idea on what to do."

The rabbit smiled, then looked over to Cheese, who had been hovering behind the row of cards. "Alright, Cheese! We're ready to start playing!"

The Chao nodded, then reached down to pick up a card beside him. "Cha~~o....Chao! Chao!"

"Can you guess what he said, Mr. Anon?" asked Cream.

Anon crossed his arms, thinking about what he could make out with one syllable. It wasn't too long, though, before he simply gave up. "I've got nothing."

Cream giggled, sitting on her knees and shaking her head. "Don't worry! At least you tried your best!" She glanced to Cheese, who flipped over the card. It was... " A pear! Cheese wants us to find a pear!"

"A...pear..." The man looked down at the girl. "You understood that? From just one sound?"

She nodded. "It may not sound like it, but the Chao's language is easy to understand once you've been around them long enough!" She looked at the cards on the grass. "Now the first person to find a matching pair of the card wins the first round!" she explained before reaching over to flip over one card, and then another. She frowned playfully at the flipped cards, seeing an orange and a grape. "Aww, that's too bad...Oh well!" She closed her eyes, gleefully turning to Anon. "It's your turn, Mr. Anon!"

The man nodded his head, and looked closely at the cards. No matter how hard he focused, though, he couldn't predict which card was which. So he simply decided to just leave it to luck. He turned over one card, and then another. One was a pear, and another one was...a pear! "Oh, would you look at that..."

"You did it!" Cream's eyes lit up as he looked at the pair of cards. "You're really good at this game, Mr. Anon!" Cheese let out a celebratory 'Chao!' in agreement before letting out a more stern one. "Huh? Oh! Mr. Anon, Cheese wants you to try and guess what he's saying again!"

"Oh, okay!" Anon put his finger on his chin, closing his eyes in thought. "...Is it 'pear' again?"

"Chao~o!" Cheese replied.

"...Apple?"

Both Cream and Cheese's eyes widened a little at his answer. "You're...right!" noted the girl as Cheese flipped over the next card beside him, showing a picture of an apple. "It _is_ an apple! See? You're learning already, Mr. Anon! You must be really smart!"

The compliment made Anon blush just a little bit. "T-Thanks, but it was just a lucky guess...Anyway, isn't it your turn?"

"Oh, it is!" Cream looked around, then flipped over a pair of cards. One was an apple, and another one was...a grape. "Oh dear. It looks like I'm not really good at this..."

"Of course you are," reassured the man. "How else would you be able to explain the rules to me in the first place? And even if you aren't, you're still a good teacher!"

Now it had been Cream that had found herself blushing at the male's words. "Y-You think so?" She couldn't remember the last time she heard compliments like that. She forgot how good she felt when she was praised the way she just was. "Thank you! I have to do my best! You need to learn as much about Chao as possible, right?" She basked in the little bit of praise she had received until she heard a scared cry along with some feverish splashing in front of her. She looked ahead to see one of the Chao screaming as they barely managed to stay above the surface of the lake. "Oh no..."

Anon looked at the lake, a chill being sent up his spine from the blood-curling scream. "They can't swim?"

"Well..." Cream started to stand up. "It's more so that some of them are still learning. Nothing really bad has happened yet, but..." She shook her head. "I'll be right back!" She dusted herself off for a little bit. Then she looked at the lake in the distance before in a large burst of sudden, wind-bursting speed, ran to the body of water. Anon nearly fell back from the mere departure of the rabbit, who made it to the lake from the field in just a second. The wind she left behind was so strong that it made Anon's camera fly straight off of his neck, and made Anon himself tumble onto his back. When he leaned up, he saw that Cream had hovered above the lake thanks to her floppy ears, which flapped like big wings of a bird. She lowered herself down towards the water, reaching her hands down to grab onto the, who had still be screaming and flailing his arms and legs about. "P-Please calm down," said Cream, holding the Chao out in front of her as she flew back to Anon, far away from the river. "You're safe now, so please try to relax!" The soft, gentle voice of hers managed to get through to him, and the Chao let his arms and legs hang as Cream returned to Cheese and Anon. With her feet gently touching down on the grass, she set the Chao on the grass. "Are...You okay?" The Chao looked down at the grass, and his eyes began to water, lips shaking in a wavy motion before he began to sob, putting his hands over his tear-leaking eyes. "Oh no! Please don't cry!" Cream knelt on the grass to tend to the Chao, taking a handkerchief and moving it towards his eyes. "You just need to be a little more careful is all! Um..." She looked around before looking up at the tree she stood by. "Oh! I'll get you a snack! Maybe that will cheer you up!" She crouched down a little bit, her ears pulling themselves into each other she hopped off the ground, rolling her ears out and and letting them flap like wings of a bird. "Okay, let's see here..." As she went over which fruit to pick up, Anon looked up in her direction. Once again, he was gifted by the gods the beautiful sight of the girl's Chao-themed panties, except they were a little bit bunched up. Not only did this mean that he'd see more of her peachy rump, but also more of the nether lips that were outlined by the tensed material. It was a miracle of a sight, and the man found himself unable to pull his eyes away from what he saw. At least, not until a blue, round fruit fell on top of his head. It wasn't nearly as hard as the coconut that nearly did him in earlier, but it did pull him out of his staring. "I'm sorry, Mr. Anon! Are you okay!?"

Anon rubbed his head, wincing a little. "I'm fine..." He looked down at the fruit, then picked it up. It was certainly an odd fruit, nothing like he had ever seen before. It was definitely something worth taking a picture of. "...Wait, where's my camera?" Just as the question popped into his head, the Chao tugged onto his shirt. He looked down at the creature, then gave him the snack. "Here you...go?" The Chao hopped in joy, smiling and cheering before munching into the fruit. "What...is that?"

"It's the round fruit!" Cream answered the researcher as she glided back down onto the ground. "It's one of the many kinds of fruit Chao usually eat! Other people can eat, too..." She shuddered a bit. "But it doesn't taste to good..."

Watching the Chao gobble down the fruit, Anon had smiled slightly. "I see." He looked over at Cream, who had carried at least five of the fruit in her arms. "Is he a big eater?"

The girl shook her head, then placed them all on the ground. "They're for everyone!" Soon enough, a whole group of Chao had gathered around swarmed the two. "Alright, everyone! It's snack time! Remember, one at a time, okay? You'll all each get one! Make sure to share, and no playing with your food! ...Okay, maybe play with your food a little..." Even with all the normal and Angel Chao cheering and nibbling the fruit, Cream could still hear the familiar, mischievous whistles of one of the Dark Chao. She turned around to see that he was holding another possession of Anon's. This time, though, it was his camera. "Hey! Didn't I say stealing is bad? You have to give that back!" The Dark Chao shook his head, hugging the camera close to his body. As if predicting the refusal, Cheese tackled the would-be theif, knocking the camera out of his hand. "Cheese, no!" She quickly scampered through the grass to catch the camera in time. "Phew...That was close..." She looked at the back of the camera, seeing the photos he took pictures of. "Oh! It's all of the Chao! That's so cute!" Cream swiped her gloved finger across the screen again and again, sliding through one picture after another. "So cute! Aww, that's just adorable! Aww, he even got the Angel Chao! ...Huh? ...Huh...? ...O-Oh..." The rabbit's cheeks went more and more pink. "Is...that what's going on...?" She turned her sights to the researcher, who had let some of the Chao climb on him like a tower. It appeared he was enjoying himself. Cream looked at the camera one more time, then held it out to Cheese. "Cheese, can you give this to Mr. Anon? Don't tell him that I saw anything, okay?" Cheese tilted his head, but did as he was told. He carried the camera and flew towards the man while Cream looked down at the grass. She was motionless for a little bit, then she clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone! It's story time!" She walked towards Anon and the Chao playing with him. "This time we're going to read a whole lot of them! Is that alright with you?" The Chao cheered and gathered up around the chest. Cream leaned over into it to grab onto a thick book. "You should come over and listen to, Mr. Anon! The Chao would really appreciate it!"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Holding onto his camera, he sat down along with the other Chao, and Cream opened the book to a random page before sitting on a small boulder.

"Alright, everyone. Once upon a time..."

It was almost impressive at how many stories that seemingly small book contained. A Chao Knight defeating an evil dragon to save the kingdom. A Chao Genie granting three wishes to a man that seemed to have only wanted to live among the Chao forever. There was even a story on how a Chao and a Human switched places. Anon, who simply came here for research, found himself captivated in the stories being told. The same could be said for most of the other Chao, though they had fallen asleep during some of the stories. They weren't boring, though; Cream's soft, almost motherly voice was so soothing that the Chao's imaginations blended with their drowsiness, and they all smiled in their slumber to live out the stories she had told. There were only two Chao left in the circle that stayed awake, but it was easy to tell that would change from the way their eyes barely managed to stay open. Onewas blue, and another was pink. They held hands with each other as they listened to Cream read the story.

"It was a really, really long journey for the both of them. But finally, the two Chao had finally managed to see each other after their trip across the whole world. They looked into each other's eyes, said that they'll love each other no matter what, and sat under the tree to watch the sunset. And they lived happily ever after." Cream looked up to see that the Chao that managed to stay awake for so long had finally fallen asleep. They still held each other's hands as they finally fell into slumber, smiling contently at the tale told to them. Cream smiled softly at the couple when she felt something soft land on top of her head. She moved her hands onto whatever was on it, and pulled it off to see that it was her precious Cheese, who had nodded off just as effectively as the other Chao. She sat him down against the tree, letting him sleep away.

The only one that seemed to still be awake in the end was Anon, who watched the girl close the book. "Wow...Cream. I didn't think such good stories involving Chao could even exist."

Cream smiled over at Anon. "Really? I'm glad you think that; I made them myself!"

"You did?" Anon didn't think she even had the knack for writing like that. "That's...really something." He watched the girl stand up and walk over to the lake. "Do you write like that often?" He got up to follow the girl, who looked into the river's reflection.

"Not really," said the girl. "I only started writing these when everyone stopped..." She paused for a moment, feeling something in her chest swell up. "...Seeing me."

Anon glanced down at Cream, seeing her lips form a frown. "...Seeing you?"

She took a deep breath before talking. "For years now, all of my friends stopped coming to see me. They stopped inviting me to go play games or go on adventures with them. Every time I reach out to them, they seem to always be busy. And whenever I tried to get close to them, they didn't seem to want me around." She gripped onto the edges of her dress in frustration, the memories of watching her friends save the world from her TV and racing in their cars at high speed in the constraints of the audience. It was as if the adventuring days that she loved so much came to a close, and the friends that she had cherished so much had been getting further and further away with each passing day. "...I wish I knew what happened," she pondered in a depressed tone. She smiled again, though the weight of the sadness it carried was all too clear now. "...But it's okay. They'll always be my friends....No matter how much they leave me behind."

"It sounds like you guys were really close," he noted while he looked down at the river. "You guys didn't get into a fight or anything, did you?"

Cream shook her head. "Of course not! Never! They're the nicest people I've ever met! It's just...Well, I don't know what happened." She closer her eyes, then leaned her head back before smiling softly. "But...it's okay. As long as Cheese is still by my side, I think I can be happy. Oh, and...You!"

Anon turned his head from the clear water, looking rather puzzled at her words. "M-Me...?"

Cream slowly walked to the male, then looked up at him. Perplexed, he watched the girl reach up to the camera around his neck. She pressed a button, which turned on the camera. She pressed a button on the side of it a few times, letting the camera scroll through the various pictures. The scrolling slowed down, though, when the camera began to show the small bunny's butt, its decency just barely saved by the undergarments she wore. "But of course. Why else would you take sneaky pictures like this without me knowing?" Anon's heart stopped, and he was frozen in place when he was called out by the same girl who was the target of the photos displayed in the photos she showed him. "It's because you like me, right? Amy always walks around in her underwear for Mr. Sonic because she likes him. Is it something like that?" His motionlessness turned into slight shaking of fear. "I'm...not mad at you, Mr. Anon. In fact, I'm quite happy." She let go of his camera, then glanced up to her with a happy blush. "Someone actually thinks of me like that...It makes me really happy, so..." she reached to the hems of her dress, pinching them slightly before lifting up up her dress slowly. In addition to the girl's slim, young belly, he also managed to see, up close and personal, the white panties he had taken pictures of in secret. "Please look as much as you want. Oh, and you can take pictures, too. I don't mind!"

Anon, feeling as if the opportunity of a lifetime had been bestowed upon him, grabbed his camera and went to town. "Thank you so much!" He got on his knees, getting close-up shots of her crotch, noticing her panties lightly gripping onto her little slit. Not even a second afterwards, he slipped behind her to take shots of her butt, taking note of the girl's cotton tail twitching as the cool air hit her. "I'm sorry, but this was the first thing I saw when you helped me up earlier," he told her as he made sure to capture the sight of her panty-clad bottom. "And it was...really cute..."

Cream looked over her shoulder, seeing Anon smile rather lewdly. She giggled slightly. "Actually...I need to ask you something, Mr. Anon." Her tail was starting to shake less, almost timidly. "Can you...stay? We're friends now, but all my other ones don't come to see me anymore. That's why..." The girl looked down to the grass sadly. "That's why I'd really appreciate---Huh!?" Cream felt an unusual amount of cold air hit her bare bottom. Her panties had suddenly been yanked down by Anon, who had started to squeeze and rub her naked little butt. The bunny squeaked at the large hands grabbing at her backside, and glanced back to Anon with heated cheeks. "M-Mr. Anon?!"

"I'd never leave you." said the male as he buried his face into the bunny's butt, snuggling his face against her tiny asscheeks. "You're really nice, and really cute! But..." He moved his cheek away from the girl's bottom, only to lean his face back into her bum to give it a tiny kiss. "I...don't want to just be friends with you." His words were like daggers to Cream's soul. She lowered her head in defeat, slowly feeling her trust in him---no, the very premise of friendship start to crumble. Right when the very last of her hopes started to fade, she felt her hands held by his. She looked up to face Anon, who was much closer to her now than he ever was. "I want to be more. Far more than that. I'll stay with you, as long as you don't mind that I want to be by your side forever."

It was such a strange feeling. It was different from the soft, gentle burst in her heart whenever she made a new friend. It was more like an explosion this time. An explosion of desires that she had suppressed ever since she was younger. When she looked in his eyes, she saw a future with someone that would play with her, laugh with her, and just enjoy life with her. The Chao were great, but the special kind of urge that had tugged at her heart for years could only be taken care of by someone that would truly love her. "M-Mr. Anon..." She had fought robots in space and sped through ancient temples, but her heart hadn't ever raced as much as it did in this moment. His face slowly leaned into hers. His lips locked onto hers, and the rabbit's brown eyes widened in shock. Her first kiss. She never expected to have it like this, but it was all the satisfying nonetheless. The rabbit lowered her eyelids, then shut her eyes altogether as she found herself leaning into it. Their fingers interlocked with each other as they continued pressing their lips on each other's, small hums slipping from Cream's lips as she tried to follow Anon's lead. She tried to mimic what she saw in the movies, and it...almost worked. She tilted her head into the kiss, holding the man's hands gently as her tail twitched ever so slightly. It was so passionate, Cream thought as his lips dominated hers, feeling his tongue slip out to lick her lips slowly. As she tried to return the favor, her tiny tongue rubbing against the bigger one, she wondered if she would be able to meet his expectations. His hands moved from her hands, but to grab onto the butt that he seemed to cherish so much. Cream relaxed in his hands as they groped her lower cheeks, and a tiny moan slipped from her mouth while they kissed. Her rump was like a pair of tiny pillows with a texture that his fingers quickly became addicted to, digits sinking slightly through her little rear while he rubbed it. Soon enough, though, he grabbed onto the girl's dress, slowly lifting it up. Cream assisted, raising her arms so that he could slide off her dress. Aside from her shoes and gloves, Cream was completely naked, her flat chest just as visible as her hairless cunt. "D-Do you like it, Mr. Anon?" the naked bunny asked. "I know a lot of men prefer..." She didn't think she'd ever feel self-conscious about her chest. Then again, she never thought a guy would look at her naked in the first place.

"Of course," said Anon as he moved his hands over to the girl's tiny chest, the equally peach-colored frame home to a set of tiny pink nipples. "These are just as good. Better, even." He clamped his fingertips down onto the tiny nubs. Cream squeaked, almost as if she were a toy, and looked down at the male's hands, waves of ecstasy building up through her tiny body as she was being fondled. She squirmed, moaning Anon's name occasionally as she heaved her chest out just a little bit. His palms caressed and massaged her entire chest, pressing them against her little nipples while he leaned in to give one kiss after another, which she returned with her own. These interactions that she never imagined would focus on her got her hotter and hotter by the second. Her breath hit Anon's lips as they kissed, and felt a familiar feeling arise from her legs.

"Nmh...I-It feels different....when someone else does it..." said Cream in between kisses. "M-Mr. Anon...?" 

He looked at Cream, her eyelids slightly lowered with her mouth hanging opened ever so slightly. "You do stuff like this to yourself a lot?"

Cream blushed in embarrassment. "I-I used to when I was younger, but..." She looked away, putting her hand over her lips. "...I sort of started doing it less...I didn't have a reason to anymore. B-Besides, it's improper, isn't it?" He shook his head, then moved his face to her chest. He moved his right hand from off of it, then wrapped his lips around her nipple. "Huh? W-Wait, shouldn't---Nhhh..." Cream couldn't get her thoughts together when he started sucking. His warm, hot mouth sucking away at her chest bud had filled the girl with a new kind of delight she never experienced before, and his hot tongue rolling around it amplified it. Even though she didn't understand why, she was glad that this man was attracted to her body to the point where she'd suck on him like a baby being fed by their mother. She moved her gloved hands to the back of his head while she moaned, her nether folds becoming more moist as she smiled happily. "This feels so good, Mr. Anon..." Just as she said that, he moved a hand in between the girl's legs to rub her little petals. Cream's eyes widened at the touch, feeling his digits touch where only her fingers have all her life up until now. It felt so much different in comparison to her own fingers; they were much bigger than hers, and the very fact that they weren't hers alone turned her on way more than usual. The new kind of pleasure that rippled through her entire body from head to toe made her gasp silently, the juices from her little cunt beginning to soak his fingertips. She tilted her head slightly as she gripped on her hair while she let another tiny moan slip out while he sucked on her nipple. "Hah...E-Excuse me, Mr. Anon...I have...a request..." He looked into Cream's eyes as she spoke, his tongue rolling against her nipple one more time before he pulled away, leaving it covered in his saliva. She took a second to look at her nipple, which shined in the setting sunlight, then started to sit down. She lied on her back, then moved her arms under he little legs. She looked at Anon, her little feet dangling in the air while she stared over at him. "I've always...wanted someone to use their mouth on me. Could you...?"

Anon nodded, assuring Cream that she didn't need to explain herself any further. He stared at the puffy mound being presented to him, and he almost found himself drooling at the sight of it. Despite the soft, smooth fur on her body, it was hairless, clean, and dripping with lust. He set his face in between her tiny legs to press his lips onto her lower lips. She softly moaned as she felt the lips plant kiss after kiss onto, her ears twitching slightly. It was only kisses, but the rush of pleasure was still strong nonetheless. Soon enough, he let his tongue roll out like a red carpet to slide against her folds, motioning it in slow, savoring circles against her. Cream's moans started to grow louder as time passed. It was as if the long-dormant lights in her body finally turned on, heating her core up like an oven. Her legs twitched, barely able to contain the lustful joy being delivered to her, and the nearly gave out when his tongue entered her folds. She had shut one eye tightly, the other one looking as if something inside of her was about to snap. She put her hand over her mouth. Even now, she still thought about the Chao, wanting to do her best to not wake them up. Still, her loud cries of delight could still be heard, albeit muffled. Her mind was oozing into a mess; she tilted her head side to side against the grass as he continued to lick her tight insides quickly. She moved her other arm away from her, moving her hand to his head and pushing him further towards her crotch. The walls and the fluids they emitted felt so good against his feverishly-moving tongue and tasted so well that it went into a frenzy. She squealed loudly into her gloved hand, both of her cocoa eyes darting open as he continued digging his tongue into her ever so tight pussy. Soon enough, though, his tongue pulled out of her, but only to continue assaulting her outer folds before letting it whip itself against her tiny clit. She wasn't new to feeling this impending build-up inside of her, but this one brought on by being eaten out by a much taller man stirred her insides up like a whirlpool. Like water smashing against the wall of a wooden dam, Cream's cunt leaked more of her juices as her moans got louder and louder in volume. Her voice reached her apex, and she raised her lower back off the ground as she started to orgasm. Her projectile juices launched from the quivering pussy as her sensitive clit was being toyed with by his tongue, which was now backed up by his lips wrapping around her tiny button to suck on it even more. he pressure of her squirting increased, and he moved his mouth around her pussy to let her squirt the rest of her juice in his mouth. His tongue dug back into the wet petals that coated it with its fluids, which had somewhat of a sweet taste embedded within them. The girl spasmed just a tad more as she gripped the sides of his head, moaning slightly as he continued eating out the sensitive girl. "M-Mr. Anon...?"  
  


Anon slowly pulled his face from her soft pussy, looking up at her and smiling a little bit. "That...was so good," he said to her, her juices glossed all over his face. "The best thing I ever tasted..." he panted. "I almost don't want to stop..."

Cream smiled at the praise. It felt nothing short of perfect for her, but had hoped the entire thing that he was having just as much fun. "I'm glad you liked it!" she giggled. "I had a good time, too!" She looked over to see that the Chao were still sleeping. She had nearly woken them up with her screaming, even if it was muffled for the most part. She leaned up and moved to Anon, holding onto his hand before standing up. "Can you come with me, please?" She started to walk away from the Chao, walking into a small cave that was similar to the entrance to the garden. She looked off to the side, then began to get down onto her hands and knees before looking back at Anon, raising her hips and lifting her ass in the air for him, wiggling it along with her cotton tail. "You like my butt a lot, right? In that case, you can look at it like this all you want!" Cream smiled, watching the male's hands unfasten his shorts, dropping them along with his underwear to show his hard, throbbing member. Cream's eyes practically gleamed at the sight of the penis. It was the first real one she's ever seen in person---and it was about to enter her. "A real one...it's so..." She was at a lost for words, especially since the first thing on her body that was going to feel it was her pussy, which she reach her hands back towards to spread open with his fingertips. "P-Please...Please put it inside of me, Mr. Anon."

Getting on his knees behind Cream, Anon squeezed onto his member, gently rubbing his length against the girl's butt. She shivered a little, but her hips followed the instinct to move side to side, gently wiggling her butt against his length. Anon sighed pleasurably, then pushed the tip of his cock into her little gates. Squeaking, Cream moved her hands to the ground, grabbing onto the grass as she shut her eyes tightly. "A-Are you alright?"

Cream nodded her head quickly. "M-Mmhm. You're the first one to put...that inside of me..." She had thought with all the masturbating she had done that she'd be ready. But this was way different from playing with herself. Still, she couldn't shy away now, even if she wanted to. "Please, don't stop now. Keep going..." She had an almost needy look in her eyes. "...Please..."

He couldn't say no to those big, brown orbs of hers. He moved his hips forward ever so slowly, sliding the inches of his rod into her gently. It was soft, like a velvet curtain, yet it was as hot as a heatwave---or a hot spring in this case, since she was already quite wet. Cream gritted her teeth, but the large cock stretching out her tight, tiny walls proved to be too much. She let out a loud moan as he felt the man enter her properly. After a few seconds of motionlessness, he started to move again. His hips swung back and forth slowly, causing his rod to push into her little pussy gently. Even the slightest movements, though, felt like a drill skewering through her. The pain was definitely there, as she had expected. For a split second, she had regretted her decision to go through with this. "Let me know if it gets...you know..."

"I'm okay...I promise..." She looked at the ground as she managed to move her hips back. The pain was present, but it was quickly turning into something else far more enjoyable. Each thrust had slowly replaced it with a vortex of lustful ease that soothed the initial soreness, swallowing it away to make room for the small sparks of erotic greatness that would gradually fill the rabbit from top to bottom. She started to moan softly as her gloved digits clawed at the grass. Her floppy ears gently moved forward each time he rammed his cock into her. "Ah...It doesn't hurt anymore," Cream noted. She smiled blissfully, fully enjoying the dick stuffing her, as noted by the way her little tail wagged. "It feels...good now...great, even..."

Anon was happy to hear that. He gradually started to pick up the pace, pushing his throbbing rod into her wet pussy just a little faster. Her asscheeks had continuously cushioned the male's hips as he kept moving, his member reaching deeper into Cream's pussy at a faster rate. Her tight walls continued squeezing onto Anon with no signs of letting go, but that was alright with him. He gripped onto her waist as he thrust away into her, squishy sounds being made from his rod fucking her the way it was. Her soft moans turned to happy, drawn-out cries that echoed through the cave. She was being consumed by lust rapidly, and the lewd desires that she never thought she'd ever submit to had taken over her heart and mind completely. The same was just as true with Anon, who had been eying the girl since he woke up from that coconut assault he fell victim to. In just a day, the mere fantasy of having sex with this rabbit had become the best kind of reality. Here he was, pushing his hot dick in and out of her phenomenal little fuckhole that begged to be pounded like it was. "It really does," he said in a ragged breath while he pushed his member even deeper into her, feeling the trenches of her warm nethers grip him tighter, causing him to groan just a little loudly than he had intended. He knew it would feel good, but this was way beyond what he was hoping for. With his eyes glued onto the rabbit bun, watching his dick constantly slide into her and his hips smack into the set of buttocks just slightly big for a girl her size, he moved his palms over to her flat chest, pinching the tiny mosquito bites on her chest to see what would happen.

She clamped onto him. Those sepia eyes of hers expanded as she felt an unusual but much-welcomed rush shoot through her. The feeling of her nipples being tweaked alone was enough to make her wet almost instantly, but having them played with while she had a hard dick slam into her was on a completely new level of unbelievably good, as if all the blood in her system had suddenly been replaced with dopamine. The little sense that hadn't been fucked out of her made her bury her face into the ground, moaning rather loudly into the grass as she pushed her hips back against his waist as he continued making strides into her. Her heated body twitched, responding to the sudden pinching combined with the intense pounding. Her brain felt like it was turning inside-out, and her heart felt like it was upside-down. But it wasn't bad. Far from it, actually. She moved her face out of the grassy floor, her eyelids glossed over her eyes half-way as her little tongue stuck out. "Yes...Please...." She begged in between moans as he continued his thrusting, which was getting harder and further churning the girl's insides beaten butter. "I love this so much!!" His fingers continued teasing those little nubs of hers while his member ventured through what he claimed in his mind was the best kind of rabbit hole. Cream didn't know how much she could take, but her body sure did. The pussy that clung onto his pistoning cock tensed up extra-tight all of a sudden, and soon enough came all over his deep-penetrating rod, giving it a healthy coating of her fluids while it squeezed around him. Cream's body shuddered as if she'd been struck with lightning, and her eyes practically rolled up as she couldn't hold her moans in a quiet place. "Oh my gosh!!!" she exclaimed in a high-pitched squeal. It was so loud that a few of the Chao outside of the cave slowly woke up. With no immediate sight of the source of the sound, they went back to slumbering on the grass. Cream was lucky; it really would be only Anon that got to see her in such a horny mess. She nuzzled her chin against the grass, a huge blush coating her cheeks. "...T-That...wasn't very quiet, was it..." She shyly looked back at Anon. "I-I'm...sorry..."

Anon shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he told her, his entire rod coated in her love juices. He didn't stop his thrusting, but it was definitely slower. The wet, sloppy sounds of him taking his time with her pussy were a lot more notable now than they were before, and Cream's sensitive walls were now more of a victim to the series of snail-paced yet ever increasingly powerful spearing his dick had subjected it to. The pleasure she was experiencing had just refused to die down. And that's how she liked it. She wasn't just a back thought easy to be forgotten this time. She was wanted. Desired. Longed for. The feeling of being someone worth loving was just as exciting as the rough yet savoring thrusts going into her pussy. This was what love truly was. It had to be. Like sand falling into water, her thoughts were scattered by the endless pleasure coursing through her body. The feeling was definitely mutual. Anon took his time to really enjoy her post-climaxed pussy, letting every inch of it enjoy those comfortably warm, tender cunt that quivered a bit around it. "S-Still...I am getting pretty close...I'm..."

"Inside..." Cream's words shocked the man. Not that he didn't want to, but he didn't expect her to actually let him. "...Y-You can shoot it inside...I-I'd like it inside---Ah!!" She squealed again as she felt his dick shoot through her like a rocket again. She squeaked loudly, but briefly, keeping the sleeping Chao in mind during the fucking. She did her best to keep quiet, but it was way too good for her. His ran through her tiny cunt like a storm, brushing against every inch of her innards. His cock's tip jabbed at the deepest part of her insides, causing her pussy to clench onto his rapid-moving member again. Two minutes had just barely passed and she was about to discharge around him again. But she wasn't going to do it alone this time. Cream squeaked again as she felt another orgasm kick in. Her caverns clenched around Anon's cock as she took the wiser route of moaning into the ground. For a second time, she unloaded her warm, clear fluids around dick, giving it another hot coating her the rabbit's horny nectar. This time, however, it was in tandem with his own climax. He forced his rod deep into Cream's pussy with one more thrust, then groaned as he shot a barrage of his steamy, lusciously thick cum into the rabbit's pussy. Their moans mixed with each other as he pumped wad after wad of his potent essence deep into her depths. Like a tidal wave of pure white, his ropes of cum filled the girl. creaming her pussy through and through. The feeling her his cum rushing into her made her mind go blank with ecstasy, and her needy little nethers squeezed the cock for all the cum it could, helping his dick fill her up to the very brim. He pulled his cock from her at last, a few globs of his cum slowly trickling out of her freshly-fucked orifice. The two of them panted, though Anon reached back to her butt, giving it gentle squeezes as he smiled down at her. "Anon...I...I love you..."

Her words struck the right chord for the male. He rolled the cum-filled hare onto her back before climbing on top of her. He leaned his face into hers, kissing her long and deep while he interlocked his fingers with hers. The two kissed lovingly, sealing a bond with each other that would last a life time. Not as friends, but something much, much more. Anon was finally at his happiest, and Cream had finally had her wish come true. Their bare bodies pressed against each other, each kiss was like an unspoken but absolute promise to each other. They would learn more about one another. Nurture each other. Love each other. Of course. She loved him, and he was dedicated now to show her that his feelings were not ignored. He looked into Cream's eyes for a moment before staring at her with a happy smile. "...I love you too." The two moved in to kiss each other, their arms wrapped around one another as the sun had set peacefully on the two lovers in the cave. The day had been long, but their night, and their future together, had just begun.

_"Here we are at the site of the crash! As you can see, this Chao-shaped vehicle completely totaled this taxi!"_ said a woman displayed on the cell phone screen. _Apparently, the car driven by eight Chao at once T-bone'd the taxi at a speed that a car shouldn't be able to reach in the first place! The taxi driver is in severe condition, but the Chao are left without as so much as a scratch!"_ The anchorwoman got on her knees, the camera following her as she put her microphone to one of the Chao's faces. _"Do you have anything to say about this?"_ The Chao looked over at the camera for a little bit. His lips wobbled, and he began to lean his head back, crying loudly into the heavens with an inexplicably large mouth. _"W-Wait! Don't cry! We still need to get some answers from you, so calm down!"_

The gloved hand swiped the video off her phone. "Well, this is just peachy," Amy scoffed. "They totally trashed their car and now we're without a partner!" She frowned as she looked at the grass. "Ugh. I just hope Cream agrees to be their replacement." She muttered under her breath, kicking a rock as she walked with Big to the Rabbit's home. "Stupid little eggheads..."

The large, grape-colored cat looked down at Amy, holding his umbrella over his head. "That's not nice, Amy. Chao are nice! Like Froggy! Froggy's really nice!" His voice was as dopey as ever, especially with the way he occasionally drew out his words. " ...I miss Froggy."

"Shut up, Big," was her only response. "Once we win these races, everyone in the whole world will know that I'm the fastest thing in the world! And we both know how much Sonic likes things that are...fast."

"But you're only fast with a car, Amy," Big reminded the girl as she waddled beside her, approaching their destination. "Doesn't that mean only the car's fast?"

Amy took out her hammer, then made a quick tap onto the feline's head with it, bonking what she assumed to be an empty skull. "Shut it. Now, act natural." Big followed her instructions and stood in place. The pupil in his right eye mindlessly slid to the corner. Amy cringed a bit, but put her hammer away before knocking on the door. She closed her eyes, rocking back and forth on her boots while she smiled. Once the door opened, she spoke. "Hiya, Cream! I know it's been a long, long time. But one of the Chao---okay, a lot of the Chao---got into a really nasty fender-bender and can't really race with us anymore." She opened her eyes to look at the girl. "So if you don't mind, we kind of need you to...fill...in...for..." Amy lost track of her words as she noticed her friend wearing attire that she thought she would never see on her, something that she'd expect that batty woman to wear. "Uh..."

Giving a light bow first, Cream waved her hand. "Hello, Amy. Mr. Big." The tiny Rabbit stood at the doorway wearing a light brown micro-tube top that clung to her chest, barely able to cover the tiny nipples that laid beneath it. There was no dress to be seen. Her cute little figure was now on display, something that even her usual swimsuit didn't allow. She wore a pair of blue denim short-shorts with it, her ample butt practically seeping from the bottoms. Upon closer inspection, a green string could be seen poking out on both sides of her shorts. She wore a pair of white, soft thigh highs around her slender legs, the leg-wear squeezing around them just enough for a tiny amount of her thighs to stick out. "I haven't seen both of you in quite a while. How are you two?"

 _Is that a thong?!?!_ She had to be hallucinating. Why would someone like her wear all of this in the first place? "W-Well...You're getting into a new style now. I like it!" Amy laughed awkwardly. "I bet Rouge put you up to this kind of thing."

Cream blinked her eyes. "Oh, no. I haven't seen Rouge in such a long time." She shook her head. "It's not that. I simply wanted to look nice for my boyfriend, that's all."

Amy's ears had to do a double take. She was so shocked that the color left her eyes, and her jaw hung so low that it touched the ground. "...Boyfriend? ...You?" She slowly looked over to see Anon on the couch watching TV with a bowl of popcorn next to him. Her pupils returned when she saw what was on the screen, and her mouth went back to normal so she could probably complain. _"_ _Chao In Space....2._ "Chao In Space 2!? Hang on, weren't we supposed to watch that?" Amy whined.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Cream bowed, more of the thong flashing the pink female. "I tried to get you to watch with me earlier, but you were too busy planning for the races. Oh! How's Mr. Sonic, by the way?"

Amy felt her mind enter some kind of Twilight Zone. This girl talked like the Cream she knew, even bowing as politely as ever. But now she was wearing...what she was wearing. And for a man, nonetheless. Just how focused had she been on Sonic this entire time? "O-Oh...You know...Fast..."

Cream chuckled a little. "Well, I'm sure you'll finally be able to win his heart over if you've been working so hard the entire time!" She heard the beginning of the movie starting up. "Oh, it's starting!" She bowed one more time to Amy and Big. "You should probably go ask Vector! He'll probably help you two if you agree to split the cash money!"

Amy shuddered at the idea of approaching that greedy Crocodile. "U-Uh...Yeah... "

Cream smiled. "Well, good luck, you two! I hope to hear about the race after you guys finish!" Amy waved at Cream, and she returned the favor. The hedgehog took one last look at Cream as she closed the door. She had grown into more of a woman than she thought she would. It felt like just yesterday she was doing macaroni art with Cheese. Her confused frown slowly turned into a smile. "I guess the only thing faster than Sonic...is time." Once the door shut, she closed her eyes and faced upward. "Cream really did mature. I wish I could have been around to watch it. Maybe next time something comes up..." Then, she heard something that sounded like yelling in the house. Amy's mind automatically went into battle mode, and her hammer popped into her hand. She was about to break the door down when she heard laughter mixing with moaning. Amy froze in place, though the giant mallet slipped from her hands and onto the ground.

"M-Mr. Anon...we have to watch the movie...Mmph...A-Anon..." It was only a matter of time before the moans continued, rising in volume and in intensity for a little bit before suddenly stopping. Then, just a moment later, a loud, pleasurable cry seeped through the home. "Goodness, Anon...I didn't know you wanted me _that_ badly right now! Ah, but it still feels good, so I don't mind! Mmph! Please, go as fast and quickly as you like!" Soon enough, all Amy could hear were loud Rabbit moans mixed with wet-sounding slapping noises. "R-Right there! The way you're pushing in is so good! W-Wait, if you suck on that again, I'll definitely---Oh!!"

Amy slid down onto her knees as she listened to what was clearly a good fucking going on. She buried her face into the bottom of her hammer, as if something deep down inside of her had defeated her from the inside out. "...She's even getting laid..." She looked up, yelling at the clouds above. "If _she_ manage to get a man in between her legs, why can't I get Sonic to love me!?" She cuddled her hammer, then sobbed sadly as she held it like a teddy bear. Totally clueless of the entire fiasco, Big continued doing what he did. He simply stood there. Motionlessly. So motionlessly, in fact, that a fly flew into one of his ears and out the other. For Cream, this was the happiest way she could ever start the afternoon. For Amy, this was somehow the most demeaning day of her entire life. But for Big, today was just one of many, many lazy days.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now joined the Sonic Fanfiction gang. Cream the Rabbit is my favorite character for a number of reasons. She's fast, she's super cute, she's sweet, and thanks to Cheese she essentially has a stand! Also she has cute panties. No, I don't care if they're 'just white,' it's still cute! I think after this I'll consider doing work of characters that I've already done, since I plan on doing additional things with Cream in the future! I know I say this a lot but I mean it this time!


End file.
